<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making Memories by cherrypieperfume</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010660">Making Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypieperfume/pseuds/cherrypieperfume'>cherrypieperfume</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypieperfume/pseuds/cherrypieperfume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang and Blake didn’t have the typical teenage experience, what with everything that had went on in their lives. But they supposed that, now, they could still make memories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Making Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yang knew, as well as Blake did, that neither of them had the whole teenage experience. </p>
<p>When they were younger (and Yang couldn’t believe she was saying that, she was barely twenty-three) Yang was always looking after Ruby or her dad, instead of going to parties like she wanted to. It was only until she got to Beacon that her party life started... and even at that it wasn’t all that great. Then Blake was in the White Fang in her former years, she actually had never been to school until she was entering Beacon. </p>
<p>(Blake tried very hard to perfect her handwriting and artwork in her old notebook in their first year at Beacon, but her handwriting still looked like chicken scrawl to this day.)</p>
<p>It was fleeting memories, but they liked to indulge in them on quiet nights.</p>
<p>“Thanks for agreeing to this,” Blake said, helping Yang lift their bags off of the rickshaw before turning to pay the driver. Yang hummed, shrugging. “Seriously, I know you wanted to go out with Coco.”</p>
<p>”Yeah, but Menagerie’s always nice to come to,” Yang says, enjoying the cool breeze and sweet smell of the island at night. She actually did love coming here, it was a nice escape from their huntress lifestyle. Which actually wasn’t too bad. Even though Salem was long gone, there was still plenty of grimm that needed taking care of, and it just so happened that they were in high demand. “It’s always nice to see your parents, too.”</p>
<p>”Yeah, I’m starting to think they like you more than me,” Blake laughed, taking Yang’s metal hand in her own, both of them quietly walking up of the stairs. “I’m also starting to think they’re not home.”</p>
<p>The door creaked open just as Blake finished speaking, Ghira’s large frame blocking the doorway. </p>
<p>“An awful late boat here, don’t you think?” Ghira said, idly chatting as he moved aside to let them in. </p>
<p>“Dad, it’s only nine-thirty.”</p>
<p>“That’s late for me, I’m <em>old</em> remember.”</p>
<p>Yang winced, the memory of their New Years party where Blake may have went a little overboard and started prattling on about how old her father was getting. She could still hear her shrill scream of: “Look! There’s grey hairs!”</p>
<p>Ghira gently patted Yang’s shoulder, pulling her in for a hug. Their simple hello to each other that they had developed over the many times Yang had seen them. Blake’s greeting was much different, she was always enveloped in a hug so tight that Yang was afraid her ribs would be crushed. Kali skirted around the railing upstairs, eyes squinted as she glanced down at them.</p>
<p>“Hi, hunny! I thought you two weren’t getting here until the morning?” Kali said, leaning over the railing as she looked down at them. “Hi, Yang!”</p>
<p>”Hi, Kali, sorry if we woke you. We caught an early boat.” The blonde sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck as she looked up to the older woman, who smiled back at her. Blake hummed in agreement, squeezing Yang’s bicep as she gripped her arm. “Yeah, sorry. I thought it would be better so that we wouldn’t be tired in the morning.”</p>
<p>Kali nodded and swerved her hand around wordlessly, seemingly trying to think up what to say. “Well, why don’t you two head off to bed and I’ll talk to you both in the morning.”</p>
<p>”Sure, which room is Yang sleeping in?” Blake asked, snatching their bags before her girlfriend could object and grab them herself. The blonde whimpered and followed behind her, quietly disappointed at the fact they wouldn’t be sleeping in the same bed for a few days. </p>
<p>“You can both just share a room,” Kali says with a wave of her hand. They both glanced at each other.</p>
<p>”Are you sure-“</p>
<p>Kali smiled assuredly, turning as she shrugged, the rollers in her hair juggling. ”We’re definitely past the point of getting to know Yang, besides, you’re both responsible adults.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>So like Yang was saying earlier, they had never had the whole teenage experience. And that included the quiet sneaking around in the night, staying quiet so their parents wouldn’t hear all of the things they got up to in the dark. Which is where their night led to: Blake’s fingers curling into Yang and silencing her with a deep kiss. <br/><br/>They were not responsible adults, evidently.</p>
<p>Yang’s head fell onto Blake’s shoulder, eyes darted over to the door again. Despite how much she was enjoying herself, she was extremely aware that Blake’s parents were only down the hall. And apart from her own panting - as well as the sloppy sounds of Blake’s lips sucking on her neck and how wet she sounded every time Blake pumped her fingers inside of her - the entire house was fairly silent. </p>
<p>“Are you sure we’re not gonna get c-caught,” Yang sighed, gripping Blake’s waist as she hit a particularly good spot.</p>
<p>”Do you want me to stop?” </p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>Blake giggled, thumb digging into her clit as she took Yang’s earlobe between her teeth, whispering: “Well then stop worrying and fuck me.”</p>
<p>So far, she had let Blake take the wheel and Yang actually really enjoyed when Blake did that. It was the way she treated her, so loving and intimate but with her own unique twist, having a tendency to bite, scratch and leave marks all over. Yang shivered at the thought of looking at herself in the mirror the morning after, thighs and chest littered with bruises, her back stinging from the bumpy lines of skin torn away. God, she loved it. </p>
<p>The blonde raised a hand up to cup Blake’s jaw, pulling her in to slide their lips together whilst the fingers of her prosthetic arm began to lightly vibrate, teasing Blake’s folds. The faunus moaned sensually, ears slowly folding back as she bucked her hips into Yang’s hand. Another particularly loud moan, and Yang was kissing her again. </p>
<p>“You’re gonna get us caught,” Yang murmured. For a moment, she thought about backing off and just going to the bathroom to cool off. Because as amazing as this was, she wasn’t too keen on getting caught and having Kali punt her across the island. Blake pulled back, leaning back on her hands as she puffed out her chest, smirking at Yang, challenging her. </p>
<p>“Come shut me up then,” Blake husked, slowly lowering herself onto her back. She crooked her finger, beckoning Yang closer with a giggle escaping her lips. The blonde’s knees sunk into the bed as she crawled over Blake, the faunus helping her along by pushing the back of her thighs, hands sliding up to gently squeeze her ass. Yang gulped as she looked down at Blake, who was licking her lips in anticipation. “Are you okay?” She asked quietly, stroking Yang’s thighs.</p>
<p>The blonde nodded and began to lower her hips down, slinking her human hand into Blake’s hair. She couldn’t help the moan that escaped her when Blake’s tongue flattened and ran a slow line along her slit to taste her, feeling like velvet massaging her cunt. Yang could never get enough of it. Her head was thrown back, hips on autopilot as they chased the feeling. Blake gripped her ass, leaning up as she alternated from fucking her with her tongue delving inside her pussy, to the soaked folds, to sucking on her clit. </p>
<p>“Blake- oh my god,” Yang whispered, breathing hitching slightly. Blake moaned as well, bringing a hand up to pump a finger in and out of Yang as she kissed and licked, nudging her clit with her nose in the most expert of fashions. Yang let out another shuddering sob as she came, legs quivering.</p>
<p>She stood up off of Blake, dumbstruck at Blake’s face covered in her cum. She couldn’t lie, it was hot. She didn’t know why, every time, she acted like they had never done that before. </p>
<p>“Hey, can you get something from my duffel for me,” Blake asked, with Yang obliging immediately. She awkwardly shuffled around in the dark, lifting up Blake’s discarded duffel bag and beginning to search through it. She fished out a familiar leather harness and a purple dildo, with a rather surprised look on her face. </p>
<p>“You want this?” Yang asked. Blake bit her lip and nodded immediately. The blonde hummed, quietly stepping into her harness and clipping it into place as her girlfriend watched. If she was to go by anything (and she would) she would say that Blake’s soaked pussy, glistening and on display for her, really told Yang the whole story. She grabbed the bottle of lube, shifting closer on the bed as she pumped the dildo in her hand, spreading the lube in preparation. “Tell me you want my cock inside you.”</p>
<p>Blake didn’t respond, only widened her already open legs and reached a hand up to graze Yang’s boobs as she shuffled along the bed, coming to settle between her legs. Yang smiled and leaned down to capture Blake’s lips once more, unable to resist the urge. Blake didn’t object, only smiled back and wrapped her arms around Yang’s neck, giggling quietly as Yang pulled back to rest their noses together. </p>
<p>“Tell me you want me to fuck you,” Yang husked, grinding her hips back and forth. Blake whined, gently digging her nails into the back of Yang’s neck and wrapping her legs around her waist. “Hey, is this the part where you start feeding into your little fantasy?”</p>
<p>”Oh, yeah, of course,” Blake snorted, “want me to start saying stuff like ‘I’ve never done this before’ or ‘go slow, please’.”</p>
<p>”I couldn’t imagine you saying stuff like that.” Blake laughed and gently slapped her back. “Do you think we’re finally getting good at having sex?”</p>
<p>“It was good when we started, we just needed to figure out what we liked,” Blake says, “Like how I like how much better you’re getting at your dirty talk though.” </p>
<p>She noticed how Yang’s eyes began to flicker, the lilac diluting into a light pink, bordering on the red of her semblance. She reached her hand down to help Yang guide the dildo to her cunt, lining it up for her. “Fuck me, Yang.”</p>
<p>The blonde reached down to grip the dildo, making sure that her shallow thrusts were pushing the cock further into Blake, who moaned quietly, eyes fluttering shut as her head bumped against the pillow. She dipped her head down to rest in the crook between Blake’s shoulder and her neck, the bedsprings already straining as Yang began to pick up her pace. Reaching her hand down, she roughly rubbed at Blake’s clit, a bead of sweat rolling down her back as she focused. </p>
<p>“Oh, <em>fuck</em>,” Blake hissed, doing her best to stifle her moans but failing miserably. “I-I’m gonna cum.”</p>
<p>Yang grunted her approval, preoccupied on the way the butt of the dildo was providing pleasant friction for her to grind on as she fucked Blake. She came to a slow stop when Blake gripped the hair on the back of her head, shivering as her mouth lay open in a silent scream. The blonde exhaled and began to place soothing kisses along Blake’s jaw to her cheek, gently rubbing her thigh, waiting for her to come down. </p>
<p>“You okay?” Yang murmured, gently settling her weight on top of Blake as she cuddled her. </p>
<p>“Give me a minute, then I want to ride you.”</p>
<p>”Okay,” Yang hummed, placing a final kiss to her cheek before moving to lean against the headboard. Blake was moving again before Yang could even process the lovely lighting of the room, the broken moon and stars shimmering outside the window. Blake moaned as she slid down onto the cock, leaning forward to wrap her arms around Yang’s neck again. She slowly gyrated her hips, letting out small breathy moans. </p>
<p>The blonde leaned forward, ducking her head down to suckle on Blake’s nipple whilst she grabbed onto Blake’s ass, helped her ride her. Blake’s slender hands reached down to guide Yang’s gaze up towards her, both of them panting quietly. </p>
<p>“I love you,” Blake says, eyes screwing shut as she hits a good spot over and over. </p>
<p>“I love you, too,” Yang says. All she can do now is enjoy the way Blake curls over when her orgasm finally washes over her.</p>
<p>She sighs as she quickly slides off of the dildo, with Yang arching her hips to begin undoing the harness. Blake chuckled and helps along with the process, even bringing it across the room and to their bathroom to be cleaned in the morning. </p>
<p>“That was amazing,” Blake said, placing a soft kiss to Yang’s lips. The blonde hummed in agreement. She was honestly just trying to detach her arm but she appreciated the comment. They went about settling into bed, Yang resting on her back whilst Blake curled into her, arm tossed over her chest. Always trying to get closer. </p>
<p>“You don’t think your parents heard, do you?”</p>
<p>”They probably did, I won’t lie.”</p>
<p>Yang sighed and slapped her hand over her own face, mortified at the thought of having to face them in the morning now. But on the bright side, at least they were making memories. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>